1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a discharge control apparatus in an electric vehicle for performing a discharge control of a battery mounted to the electric vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
JP-A No. 2009-254038 sets forth a technique in which, in order to prevent deterioration in a battery in an electric vehicle, it is determined whether or not a voltage of the battery falls to a lower-limit check value, which is higher than a module-voltage lower-limit value. When the voltage falls to the lower-limit check value and a predetermined time has elapsed, a restriction is imposed on the discharge of the battery. With this, the over-discharge of the battery can be prevented.
In the JP-A No. 2009-254038, the over-discharge can be prevented, but the electric energy that the battery can store cannot correctly be determined. More specifically, the battery deteriorates when it is used, and the electric energy that the battery can store also decreases with the deterioration, so that the electric energy cannot correctly be determined.